


For Truth and Peace

by KrystalMoon



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 22:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12736017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrystalMoon/pseuds/KrystalMoon
Summary: Imagine that your whole world is turned upside-down. Life wasn't going perfectly, and you were just willing to prove yourself just so you could live a normal life as a princess of Nohr should. But then... Well, fate just had other plans, didn't it? But don't lose heart! Just hang in there! The good guys always win... Right?[Spoiler: Revelations Route]





	For Truth and Peace

**Author's Note:**

> What I write will be inspired by the game, of course. However... It's a little deeper than that. Some plot holes/devices just seem wrong to me. So expect a bit of plot divergence. Other than that, this will remain true to the majority of the canon. ((But also keep in mind that this is more based on Kin stuff, so if that kind of thing makes you uncomfortable, that's ok. You can consider this just a work of fan fiction if you so choose :) Updates to this will be rather slow/spastic due to the fact that I don’t get things in order. I’ll be piecing it together slowly so I can put it down in an easy to read/follow format.)

Shadows.

Most of the time, I remember only shadows. Wisps of my past. But sometimes, the haze clears, and I see a beautiful landscape. So bright and sunny. Beautiful, glorious, colors. A place so wonderful, that flowers grew everywhere, even on the trees and in the water. I would dream of fields of nothing but flowers and sunshine. A river winding through the middle, blue pristine waters gently lapsing upon the soft, sandy shore.

This was one of those dreams. I’ve had the one in the field repeatedly for many weeks now. It’s always the same.

My siblings beside me. We talked of darker times, thankful that father finally granted me permission to leave the Northern Fortress. Thankful that my solitude was finally in the past. Xander chided me for not wearing my armor while Elise braided my hair with flowers. Camilla laid in the grass beside me, and Leo was on the other side, cross-legged, deep in a book.

I felt happy. Usually, I would close my eyes and hope that the dream would be real when I opened them back up. I dreaded it now, as it usually meant accepting reality.

I turned to Camilla to ask if she could help me stay.

Except she wasn’t there.

I turned my head around wildly, looking for my brothers and sisters. Everyone was gone. I frowned, looking back down at the flowers, letting out a defeated sigh. I suppose I spent too long here, anyway.

“Rose? Why do you look so troubled?”

That voice sounded… Familiar. I looked back up and met the gaze of a pair of warm brown eyes. They belonged to the face of a man I did not recognize. Long, thick, dark-brown hair cascaded back and away from the man’s face, spilling around his broad shoulders and down his back, sticking out in such a way that almost reminded me of a porcupine.

“What’s wrong with her?” Another speaker. I turned to where Leo had been sitting, and there was a boy about the same age, long silver hair pulled back into a ponytail. He had similar eyes as the older man.

“We finally found you… I-I’m so happy!” A soft voice of a shy girl came from behind me. “B-big sister!”

Arms flung around me tightly. I looked slowly to my left, where Camilla was laying before. A short-haired redhead had her place. She glanced at me and smiled.

I closed my eyes in terror.

“Lady Rose! Wake up.”


End file.
